


sweet dreams

by freedomatsea



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Stella reflects on their first kiss.





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Why didn't this movie let them kiss!?

> _ I keep praying that this war will end before I’m shipped out, but with each day it seems unlikely. They’re trying to get our boots on the ground with as little training as possible. Canon fodder. That’s what our drill sergeant keeps calling us. They’re trying to break us down, but can anything break a person after what you and I went through? _
> 
> _ I keep thinking of you Stella. The kiss we shared is the only thing keeping me grounded right now. I’m taking it with me wherever I go. Whatever horrors I see. I refuse to let war take me away, not when I know that you’re back home. Waiting for me. I hope.  _
> 
> _ Unfortunately I have to say until next time. Always too soon.  _
> 
> _ Please update me with what you have found about Auggie and Chuck so far. I know if anyone can find them, it’s you.  _
> 
> _ Wish I was there,  
_ _ Ramón  _

* * *

Stella rubbed her thumb over his name, her eyes scanning over his neatly written letter, before she folded it up and tucked it under her pillow once more. It had been nearly two weeks since she’d received it — she’d already sent three in return. Given what she heard on the nightly news and what was broadcast over the radio, he’d be sent out soon. He might not get a chance to write her before he left. 

They were clearing out the An Hoa Basin. With the death toll rising daily. 

She tucked her hand beneath her pillow, resting her fingertips against the folded paper. It was so strange to miss someone who had barely been in her life. Given their shared trauma, it made sense. They had formed a bond that would never be broken. 

Stella rolled onto her back, staring up at her ceiling. The night before he’d left… He wasn’t the only one still thinking about it. It had been a sweet. She’d caught herself desperate to tell Auggie and Chuck — to hear them taunting her, gagging, and complaining of their teeth rotting out from the sweetness of it all. 

After the events of  _ that _ night, her father had been desperate to keep her under his roof. Safe and sound from whatever had almost taken her away from him permanently. Stella told him everything and he… believed her. Believed both of them. 

He welcomed Ramón into the house. Fed him. Offered the basement sofa as a bed, until he left for boot camp. 

That last night, when neither of them wanted to fall asleep. Still unnerved by the dark and too anxious about his departure to sleep. Ramón laid on her bed, watching her quietly as she mulled over the manuscript for the story she’d begun writing. The only sound was the typewriter as she typed away. The little  _ ding  _ as she started a new line.

He had been laying right there, where she laid now. An arm tucked under his head. A smile on his lips. 

It had drawn her in. She abandoned the typewriter and moved to join him on the bed. She laid beside him, fingers curling around the hand between them. After everything they’d been through — there weren’t words. 

But somehow a tender kiss conveyed it all. Still, Stella didn’t know who initiated it. Surely she hadn’t. She was far too shy about anything like that and… it had been perfect. Lips brushing, sweet and soft. Over far too soon.

Stella had tucked her head under his chin, her arm draped over his chest and she’d fallen asleep to the sound of his heart beating under her ear. That was how they’d awoken on that last morning together. 

Before she’d shooed him to the basement before her father could find them. Before she’d watched him taken away on a bus that might never bring him home.  _ Home _ . It had felt more like a home with him beside her. As foolish as that sounded. 

It was all she had to hold onto. The faint memory of his lips against hers. A shared moment that kept them bound to each other through the distance. Like the way they’d been connected, even when Sarah had pulled her back into a twisted memory of the past. If what they’d endured hadn’t torn them apart, perhaps the war wouldn’t be able to either.

Her fingers brushed over the letters beneath her pillow once more, before sleep finally dragged her under — to sweet dreams _not_ nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If there's interest, I might be tempted to write more. I loved this movie!


End file.
